


With The Help of an Irishman

by hornsbeforehalos



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies)
Genre: Escorts, F/M, Little plot, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 15:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16895274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hornsbeforehalos/pseuds/hornsbeforehalos
Summary: Hunter takes the night off.





	With The Help of an Irishman

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own The Boondock Saints or any of it's characters  
> Do Not Steal my work. I will findyou.
> 
> For my 400 follower contest winner, @blacklightguidesnic

Hunter plopped down on the worn stool at the bar top and rested her cheek in her palm as she scanned the room for potential clients. The old bar was quite busy, as it was Friday night in the Irish neighborhood and that meant paychecks and hearty drinking, which for Hunter meant a paycheck of her own. She’d only been in Boston for a few weeks, but quickly figured out that Irishmen were the firsts ones to fall in love with her red hair and pretty blue eyes. 

_“Ye remind me of home, lass! Pretty as the Coast of Galway,”_  She snorted at the memory of the young man who had approached her her first night there. He’d bought her a couple drinks, introducing himself as Connor, and held a conversation with her for a few minutes before he realized what line of buisness she was in. He politely declined with a chuckle and a pretty Irish boy smirk, but sent her to the way of one of the older gentlemen in the bar who apparently owned a meat packing plant.

She brought home almost 4 grand that night. 

Since then whenever she stopped in and Connor was there she always made sure to buy him and his brother drink and chat with them for a bit. Murphy barely ever spoke, but she liked that about him, where as his twin bombarded her with advances and teasing.

_“Come on now, lass. Take jus’ one teeeny little night off for ol’ Connor, aye?”  
_

_“You gonna pay my bills, Irishman?” Hunter had replied back smoothly as she sipped on her drink, her eyebrow quirking in question._

Tonight the brothers were on the other side of the bar, obviously very deep in their drinking as they were shouting and laughing with their friend Romeo. Murphy’s eyes found Hunter’s as Doc brought her a drink, smiling at her widely as he stuttered out a greeting. She broke her gaze with Murphy to smile back at the old man with flirtation in her eyes as she took another sip of her drink.

“W-w-what ya doin’ later, la-la-lass?” He asked, eyeing her chest, Hunter internally cringing.

“Mmmm, I don’t know, hon. What are we doing later?” She winked, her lips curling into a smirk as she looked up at him through her lashes. Nausia radiated in her gut at just the thought of what she was inquiring.

“Dr-Dr-Drinks on me ta’night, l-l-la-la FUCK.” 

Hunter barked out a laugh, cracking up but smiling at him sweetly as she patted his hand. The sound of her giggle met Connor’s ears, him shouting loudly across the bar and pointing in her direction, “Hun’er’s here, boyos! Hun’er, Hun’er, come ‘ave a drink wit’ us!”

Connor didn’t give Hunter the opportunity to even move towards them before he was dragging his brother through the crowd of people in her direction. He launched himself at her and engulfed her in his arms, drunkenly swaying them from side to side.

“Get us some shots dere, Doc, would ya please, sir?” Connor shouted as Murphy leaned against the bar beside Hunter as she shoved Connor off of her.

“Get off of me, you fuckin’ ape.” She snapped, pushing him away with a roll of her eyes, “No touching.” 

“Yes, ma’m,” Connor replied in a sulky tone, earning him a snort from his brother as Doc brought the three of them their liquor. The old man winked at Hunter when he sat hers down, receiving a giggle and a smirk back.

“Ye makin’ poor ol’ Doc one o’ ya victims now too, eh?” Connor teased as he took his glass from the tray, raising an eyebrow at her with a smirk.

“Make ya one too if the price was right,” Hunter drawled as she looked up at him from her stool, clinking her glass with his as her eyes met Murphy’s, “You too, Murph.” 

Murphy’s face reddened and he choked back a cough as he brought his glass to lips and quickly tipped the shot glass back, Hunter chuckling at him as he tried to cover his embarrassment. 

“I’mma need anot’er shot, dere, Doc!” He called out, smiling at her as she bust out laughing.

“So I was jus’ congragulating Murph here on a surperrrrb performance last night in da bedroom from wut’ I could ‘ear.” Connor beamed, throwing a drunken arm over his brother’s shoulder, who’s face got even redder than it had before, “D’at girly was singin’ for you, little brudder.”

“Shut up, Connor.” Murphy whined, shaking his head as he shoved him away, “Shtupid ingrate.” 

“When’s da las’ time ye had a really good finish, dere, Hunny?” Connor wondered out loud, his finger tips going to his jaw to scratch the patch of facial hair, “Anybody give it to ya good recently?”

Hunter snorted as she blushed herself, raising her glass to her lips for a large sip of whiskey, “Uh, no.”

“What do ya mean, ‘no?’“ Connor inquired, confused expression furrowing his brows and pursing his lips.

“It’s never happened before,” She replied simply with a shrug, sucking more liquid out of her glass through teh straw.

“What’s ne’er ‘appened before? Surely ye’ve…” He trailed off, waving his hands wildly in gesture

“Ha. No, Connor. I’ve never had an orgasm before.”

Murphy spit the liquid that he had just drank out of his mouth, spewing whiskey all over his arm as he tried to cover his mouth. Connor’s jaw dropped as both brothers gaped at her. 

“The fuck you mean, ye’ve ‘never had an orgasm before’?!” Murphy questioned loudly, surprising Hunter, who’s eyebrows rose quickly at his tone.

“Ye lyin!” Connor insisted, shaking a finger of shame at the woman who rolled her eyes and took another sip. 

“Lyin’s a sin, Connor. Thought you boys knew that.”

Murphy leaned closer to her and rasped, “Surely, lass, wit’ yer line o’ work…”

Hunter smiled smoothly at the man, her head cocking to the side, “Business before pleasure, sweetheart.”

“Well that simply cannot stand,” Connor deemed before rifling through his pea-coat pockets, “I can’t let a pretty lass like yaself jus’ go on in life wit’out e’er knowin’ what- I jus’ can’t belie- Here, I’ll pay ye 500 in crispy little bills righ’ now to let Murph take ye home and treat ye right.”

Hunter snorted as Connor threw the bills on the bar top in front of her, her eyes leaving the money to see Murphy waiting on her reaction with raised, optimistic eyebrows, his tongue sneaking past his teeth to wet his lips. 

“I don’t know if it’s even possible for me to, boys.” Hunter sighed, sucking the rest of her liquor down and setting the glass beside the stack of money. 

“Oh, lass,” Connor tutted with a smirk, his blue irises beaming at her before he looked to his brother and patted him on the back, “With da help of an Irishman, E’ryt’ings possible.”

Hunter’s gaze met Murphy’s again, who’s face held his own confident smirk as he rubbed his fingers over his chin. She quirked an eyebrow at him while she mulled it over, not taking long to make her decision.

“Hey, Doc,” She called without breaking eyecontact, listening for his reply before shouting, “I’m gonna have to take a raincheck on tonight, sorry.”

 

* * *

 

Murphy tossed her easily onto one of the two twin beds pushed against a wall in the one room apartment. His lips collided with hers as he climbed over her, the both of them stripped down to their underwear. Hunter couldn’t fake the moan that came out of her as he Irishman sucked his way down her jaw, his hands grasping her breasts and kneading as his thumbs worked each of her nipples through her bra. He growled into her flesh as he worked downward, his tongue lashing her cleavage as he made her arch her back to work on the clasp of the impeding garment. 

She ground her hips upward automatically, another raspy moan leaving her as she felt his thick cock push against her, trapped in his boxers. Her hand sunk between them and she grasped his erection, eliciting a loud groan from Murphy as she stroked him. 

“Fuck me, Murphy,” She whispered as his teeth grazed her nipple, the need welling up in her belly shocking her as she pressed against him again. 

He let out another growl as he sucked the bud into his mouth, his hands moving down her sides as he lifted his body off of her to rid her of her panties. He licked and lapped greedily down her stomach, his tongue dipping into her belly button and making her giggle.

He let out a deep, hot breath over her core when she stopped him, her hands holding his chin as she looked down, panting. 

“’Tis it, sweethear’?” He rasped, his fingers digging into her hips as he settled between her thighs.

“I don’ do that.” She drawled, trying to lift his chin away from her more, “Don’ know who you’ve been with.”

He nodded in understanding, but bit at the inside of her thigh anyway, making her moan again, “No one tha’s gonna give ye anyt’ing, lass.” 

“Said every man ever,” She replied breathlessly, her chest heaving as he continued to nip at her sensitive skin. Her clit was already throbbing and she was wetter than she’d ever been. 

He blew another breath of hot air over her quivering lips, breaking all resolve Hunter had. She moved her hands away from his face and to his wrists, feeling him smirk agains ther skin.

Her body arched off the bed again with the first graze of his tongue through her folds, the tip of the silky membrane finding her clit and circling it gently. He sucked the flesh into his mouth hungrily, his fingers digging into her hips more as she gripped his wrists tighter. Her mouth dropped open with the gasp, her eyes instantly rolling into the back of her head at the foreign sensation traveling through her, “Jesus Christ.”

Murphy pulled away for a second to chuckle, “Lord’s name, lass,” he before diving back into her moist skin. Her chest flushed as her breathing picked back up, a loud wailing keen leaving her. 

He lapped at her folds with precision, swirling his tongue around them and pushing into her entrance, sucking the fluid leaking out of her and growling at the taste. She could feel sparks she’d never felt before begin to ignite something inside her, the grind of her teeth against the bundle of oversensitive nerves beginning to make her spiral. 

“Oh my God, Murphy!” She mewled as she ground her pelvis into his face, her nails digging into his arms as he sucked and licked and flicked her clit and fanning the flames rapidly growing inside of her, “Fuck, Murphy!” 

“Almost dere, aren’t ye, lass?” Murphy grinned as he flicked his tongue over her again before pressing it against her, triggering the explosion the both of them had been waiting on. Hunter’s fingers quickly dug into Murphy’s hair as her body bowed, white lights clouding her vision as she screamed. 

Murphy let her calm down as he pulled his boxers off of his thighs and rolled on a condom, slotting himself back between her legs and spreading her wide open for him. He bit his lip as he gripped his thick cock and teased it up her slit, her body jolting again as the tip slid over her over stimulated clit. He sunk into her with a forceful thrust, knocking the wind out of her and causing her to scream once more. 

“Holy fucking shit,” She gasped at the feeling of being filled completely, she slight pain releasing more wetness as he bucked into her. He grunted and growled as he began to fuck her into the matress, stopping only when the sound of the door opening startled her. 

“How’s it goin’ dere, Murph? ‘eard her screamin’ all da way downstairs.” Connor complimented as he leaned against the door jamb, arms crossing his chest with a smirk.

“One down,” Murphy answered, thrusting into her again to make her keen, “But I do t’ink I could use a we bit o’ ‘elp wit’ the finale, brudder.” 

Hunter’s eyes widened as she watched Connor shed his jacket and shirt as he crossed the room, mischievous eyes watching her as he knelt on the bed beside them.

“Wha-Wha-wha- No-No-Oh!” Hunter began to protest before Murphy started moving again and Connor bent his body over her, the feeling of hot breath ghosting her skin again causing her to forget her qualms and enjoy the feeling as he rubbed a pad of a finger over her clit, making tight circles as he kissed her stomach. 

“Oh fuck, shit, fuck,” She hissed as she felt the coil between her legs tighten again, the vibration from the growls released from the two men sending shivers up her spine. 

The intense feeling of the drag of Murphy’s thick, heavy cock through her still-clenching walls combined with the stimulation from Connor spiked seven-fold when he replaced the tips of his fingers with his tongue, Murphy adjusting her thighs for more room to thrust without hitting him. 

Hunter’s hands slammed out in front of her, one grasping Murphy’s wrist again and the other digging into Connor’s hair as she came with abandon, her throat hoarse as she let out a scream all of South Boston had to have heard. She sobbed out tears of ecstasy as Connor eased away from her as Murphy’s hips stuttered and he let out a roar with his own orgasm. Connor licked her juices away from his mouth as Murphy pulled out and moved to dispose of the condom, Hunter catching her breath with her arm thrown over her forehead. 

“How was that dere, luv?” Connor questioned as he tucked a piece of her sweaty hair behind her ear, her eyes peaking open as she smiled.

“Like you said, ‘with the help of an Irishman, everything’s possible.’” She grinned, lazily, thoroughly satiated as she tossed a pillow at his head.


End file.
